Everything is Fine (Even When It's Not)
by CamsthiSky
Summary: Leo doesn't remember what happened. Only that he was injured and hurt. And it's only when he gets home that he lets himself rest. That is, until he wakes up to Mikey peering down at him with teary blue eyes.


**So this is from the prompt meme on tumblr. #30 - "I'm fine." with Mikey and Leo.**

* * *

Leo isn't all that sure of what's going on. Red, purple, and orange weave in and out of his vision, blurring together until he has to close his eyes in order to not be sick. He moans when something jostles his arm, sending sparks of pain running up the limb.

A hand taps his cheek gently, prompting Leo to force his eyes open again. After blinking a few times, a purple and green blur sharpens into a relative Donnie shape, reddish-brown eyes stark with worry. "Stay with me, Leo. We're almost home. I swear. Just keep your eyes open."

Leo does his best to follow Donnie's instructions because he knows that _not_ following them will leave him regretting the fact a million times over. Donnie's smart. He knows what he's doing about ninety-nine percent of the time. And if he wants Leo to stay awake, then Leo will stay awake. No matter how much sleep is pulling at his eyelids.

So Leo doesn't rest until the familiar voice of his father joins those of his brothers'. That's when he knows he's home.

* * *

When Leo opens his eyes next, he isn't prepared for the teary sky blue eyes of his little brother, peering down at him. And if he wasn't prepared for that, he _definitely_ isn't ready for his brother to throw his arms around his neck and _squeeze_.

"Leo!"

 _Ow._

He doesn't voice his distress, though. Mikey is trembling-honestly _shaking_ -and Leo isn't sure what's happening or why Mikey looks like he's about to crumble into a million pieces, just like he's not sure of a thousand other things when it comes to the safety of his brothers. So Leo lets those instincts take over as he winds his own arms around Mikey's shell, tugging his orange-banded brother ever closer.

Neither turtle talks for a moment-they just let the moment wash over them, let the other be reminded of what they still had.

But someone has to break it eventually, and surprisingly, it's Leo who speaks first, not his chatterbox younger brother.

"Mikey? Are you alright?"

Mikey pulls back all too abruptly, sniffing as he brings an arm across his face. "Yeah, dude. I'm all good. The real question is are _you_ okay?"

Leo takes a minute to assess himself. His arms-yes, both of them-are throbbing, and they would probably be better off if Leo hadn't just wrapped Mikey up in a hug, but Leo would never deny a brother reaching out to him-whether Leo was hurt or otherwise.

The rest of Leo's body isn't in much better shape, either. He's been hurt enough to know that he'd narrowly missed a run in with death this time-which explained why Mikey was practically plastered to his side.

Instead of answering his little brother's question, though, he asks, "How long was I out?"

Mikey doesn't look put off, though, and Leo is sort of glad. His head isn't on quite right yet, and he's struggling to get his bearings. He doesn't _know_ if he's alright, and the need for more information is pressing.

"Three days, dude," Mikey tells him. "Donnie said you probably won't be getting up anytime soon, either. You were in bad shape."

And the way Mikey's voice lowers at the end makes Leo wince. Because Mikey sounds upset in a way Leo hardly remembers ever hearing before, and he feels guilty for putting Mikey (and the rest of his family) in this position-sitting at his bedside, wondering when he's going to wake up, whether he's going to be okay. He hated being in that position too, so he can guess how Mikey's feeling right now.

So he settles a hand on Mikey's shoulder, and flashes a small grin at his baby brother, knowing it isn't going to be enough, but praying it will be anyways. "I'm fine, Mikey," he says. "Or at least, I'm going to be fine. I'll be out of bed in no time."

Mikey's frown doesn't quite turn into a full smile, but that half-smile is worth a thousand times more than gold in Leo's eyes, so he'll take it. And maybe, within the next couple days, Leo will get Mikey to smile for real.

* * *

 **I'm hometothesky on tumblr if you wanna chat about the turtles. I'm taking prompts too!**


End file.
